


Left

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Faith challenge. The last thing to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left

He had thought he couldn't lose this time. If you don't have faith, it cannot be stolen. But Wesley discovered too late that he had faith in himself. He believed that he could keep Fred safe, that he was a good man, that he _could_ win.

All he has now, at the end, is a lie.

She watches his eyes close and feels his life leave him. There is something quiet in him, peaceful, accepting at the end. Illyria returns, gently laying him down.

All she knows, has left, now, is violence. Maybe one day she, too, will know peace.


End file.
